He Is So Cute When He Blushes
by Gig889
Summary: This story is about nothing ,. Kitty feels that Matt has to much power over her. She is pleased when she has the upper hand, do to ill advised action on Matt's part.
1. Chapter 1

Kitty was standing on the roof of the Long Branch, looking out over the

land. The morning sun turned everything a vibrant orange. A mist was rising

off the desert. Waves of heat hovered just above the ground giving it a

haunted look. She thought she saw him far off in the distance. Her heart

raced. Damn she thought, how can he effect me like that when he is still so

far away? I do not even know for sure its him. Her body told her it was

him, even if her eyes could not confirm it. Her thoughts were interrupted

by Doc. "What are you doing up here?" Kitty replied, "I come up here when

things are getting to me."

Doc: "You can see the whole town. Is that Matt coming?"

Kitty: "I think so, but he seems to be on foot. Matt would be riding."

Doc: "Maybe the last bullet I took out of his back side is getting to him, I

advised him not to go. No one listens to me." Kitty smiled. "You want to take

the buggy out to meet him?" Doc. replied, "I think he would be happier

seeing you by yourself." Kitty: "If he is hurt he will need you."

As the buggy got closer to him. Kitty felt herself getting excited. Control

yourself she thought. Don't let Doc. see how big a fool you are. Matt was

walking leading his horse. Kitty: "Are you all right Matt?"

Matt replied, "I have saddle sores." Kitty laughed. "I thought cowboys did

not get saddle sores."

She hopped down. "Why don't you ride in with doc. I will take Buck to the

stable."

Matt: "I do not think I can ride in the buggy, it is not that far. I think I

will walk." Kitty: "I will walk with you."

Doc: "Tie Buck on back. I will take him in ,stop up the office, and get

something for those sores."

Matt: "Will do, I have never had them this bad." Doc. rode off, Kitty put

her arms around Matt. She felt weak in the knees. How can I love this man,

she thought? Matt put his arm around her. He thought, my arm used to fit the

whole way around her. She is getting fat.

Kitty: "I have missed you. Tell me about your trip."

Matt: "Ran into a friend. We had a few drinks. Other than that, same old

same old. How are things in Dodge?"

Kitty: "Same old same old. The Ringle boys broke up the Long Branch, Doc.

delivered another Thomson baby, Festus got some kind of invention that does

not work. I hired a new girl, I want you to investigate her. I have her

cleaning in the back. No one knows her or where she came from. I make her

out to be about ten. Doc. thinks she is younger. I would like to find her

family if she has any. It is just a matter of time before the good ladies

of Dodge send her to the work house for her own good."

Matt: "I will ask around." Doc's buggy was now out of site. Matt took her in

his arms and kissed her hard. "Matt, the whole town can see us!" Kitty protested

a little. "Let them look,"Matt replied, knowing no one was watching.

Just than a rattler jumped up and bit Kitty. Matt shot the snake and grabbed

Kitty. He tied his bandanna around the leg.

Kitty: "I am all right. I do not think he got me. The dress, petticoat and

leather high top shoes stopped the snake from latching on real good." Matt

grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way to Doc's office. Doc Removed

her leather high lace up shoes. The shoes had two holes in them . Kitty's

leg only had one puncher wound.

Doc: "The snake did not get you good, but it did brake the skin so I am

going to bleed you and give you some anti-venom." He cut her at the bite.

It bled freely. "This is going to make you sleepy. You are going to be,

ok, but I am going to keep you here to see if you have a reaction to the

anti-venom."

Doc: "Matt, why don't you let me take care of those saddle sores?" In the

other room, Doc took a look at Matt's buttox. "So what happened on your

trip?"

Matt: "Nothing much. I did run into a friend, had a few drinks."

Doc. looked a little disgusted. "Well, you do not have a saddle sore."

Matt: "What is it then?"

Doc: "Well it is swelled up, so it is hard to say - Betty, Boob, Maybe

Becker..."

Matt: "What are you talking about?"

Doc: "That tattoo you have on your butt. You aggravated it when you rode. It

is hard to tell what it says."

Matt: "What tattoo?"

Doc: "Ha! how much did you and your friend drink?"

Matt: "We were passing the jug, home made."

Doc: "You know some of that stuff is 150 proof or more."

Kitty did not fall asleep. Now she had her head up against the door. Matt

got a tattoo of a girls name and it is not me.

Doc treated the sore. Matt now remembered his friend dared him. So he got

a tattoo. It was Buck.

Doc. shook his head. "Buck! the name of your horse?"

Matt: "Yeah my horse, who else?"

Doc: "Well Kitty comes to mind. You did this on a dare? What are you -

two?"

Matt: "Oh no, what is Kitty going to say?"

Doc: "You better wait to tell her until the swelling goes down, because it

does not look like Buck now."

Kitty tiptoed back to the table with a sneaky smile on her face.

Doc and Matt came out of the office. "Is she ok?" Matt asked.

"She will sleep for a while, but she will be fine." Doc replied.

Matt got his hat. "I have to get to work. Later Doc. Thanks."

When the door closed behind Matt, Kitty started to giggle. "I knew you

weren't sleeping," Doc said.

Kitty was laughing out loud. "I should be insulted the tattoo is the name of

his horse. I am going to make him pay."

Doc replied: "I should discourage such talk. Anyone that dumb deserves

anything he gets."

Kitty went to the jail. Matt was standing watching Festus and Doc playing

cards. She moved slowly up to Matt, "How's the saddle sores?" she asked as

she patted his bottom. He jumped a little said, "They are getting better."

"Good, then you can come to my place, put a saddle on me, and ride," she

whispered. Matt's face got violent red. Doc looked up, shook his

head, smiled, and went back to his game. Kitty swayed on her way out.

The men all stopped at the long branch after the sun went down. The men sat

down at Kitty's table. Matt leaned up against the bar. After ordering

drinks for he table, Kitty made her way to he bar. Doc. smiled as Kitty's

hand made its way down Matt's backside. Kitty smiled sweetly as she asked,

"You want to come up to my room?" She leaned in allowing the Marshal a full

view of her soft white breasts. "I will be on top. You won't have to do a

thing," she whispered. Matt blushed a little. "I have rounds," he said as he

left.

Doc warned: "You should be more careful. He won't be sore forever." Kitty:

"yeah I know, but he is so cute when he blushes."

Later that night Matt made his way to Kitty's room. He started to blow out

the lamp. "No Matt,k. we have never done it with the lights on," she said. Matt

replied, "I like it dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Come on Matt, leave the light on," Kitty said in a teasing voice. Matt

blew out the lamp and got into Kitty's bed with his long john's on. She asked,

"How are your saddle sores? You want me to put some salve on them?" She

smiled like a cat that just caught a mouse. "No," Matt responded. "Doc fixed

me up. Kitty, do you mind if we just sleep tonight?" Kitty smiled, "Well we

never did that ether." They talked and laughed all night. Morning broke.

Kitty fell asleep. Matt got up to check the town. He stopped for a moment

to watch Kitty sleep. He had fun last night. The truth of the matter, he and

Kitty never talked like that before. When they were in the bar too many

people were around. In Kitty's room they had other things on their minds.

Maybe he should get a tattoo every day, he thought. Then he remembered he

had not told Kitty about it. He rushed out the door not wanting to spoil

this night with a fight. Kitty eyes opened as the door closed. They talked

all night,and he never mentioned the tattoo. Did he think she would not

notice? Perhaps it does not say Buck. Maybe it is another woman's name. He

is going to pay, she thought.

Matt asked Doc, "Is there any way to remove this tattoo?" Doc replied, "I do

not advise it, and I do not think it will work, but some people try acetic

acid and methyl to burn of the upper skin.

The thought of skin being burned off his but did not seem like something he

wanted to do. Matt talked the whole tattoo problem over with Festus.

Festus had a cousin who had his removed by rubbing salt into it. Festus

refused to rub salt into the Marshall's backside. Matt could not ask Doc or

Kitty,

so he decided to hire a hooker. Kitty knew every hooker in Dodge. Matt had

to go to a traveling hooker camp. He thought he would be safe.

He was wrong. Kitty was told about the Marshall being at the camp before

sunrise. Kitty was not mad over the tattoo, but Matt not telling her was

starting to bother her.

The Marshal seeking the services of a young beautiful sporting girl

infuriated her. Matt going to a hooker camp set her up to be ridiculed by

all of her working girls and the good ladies of Dodge. The worst part of it

all was it did not work. In fact the painful treatment just aggravated the

problem.

Matt was now avoiding Kitty. This led to rumors of the marshal ditching

Kitty for a younger model. When Kitty entered the dress shop, she heard

Widow Fry say, "Well that uppity whore should have known when the marshal

did not ask her to marry him he was just waiting on something better to

come along."

All the ladies giggled, then stopped when they saw her. Kitty, never one to

back down from a fight said, "There is something to be said for being old.

When you're old you don't have to put up with old biddies. You gust tell

them to get a life and mind their own business."

Matt was now getting advice from everyone about the tattoo. After a great

deal of discussion, he decided to go with a technique that uses a wire

brush or a diamond wheel with rough edges (called a burr or fraise) to

remove the upper layers. He could not go to Kitty or Doc, so he decided to

go to another hooker camp. This time he asked for an old lady to service him.

Kitty was informed of this request within the hour. All the ladies in town

then started to wonder whether he was dumping Kitty because she was old or

was he just tired of her. This treatment also did not work.

Matt was starting to feel better as night began to fall. Duty called him

out of town. He got everything ready for the trip, then turned toward the

Long Branch. He spotted Kitty leaning over the rail of the second floor of

the Long Branch. "What are you doing out here?" Kitty smiled, put one foot on

the rail hitching up her dress, then leaned over the rail exposing

everything the marshal was going to miss if he left town. Kitty's eyes

sparkled as she said, "I am out here watching all the cowboys ride by. I

thought I might find one interested in coming up and spending some time

with me." Seeing Kitty's red hair blowing in the wind hitting up against her

soft breasts made him feel young again. Feeling his wild oats stir inside,

Matt felt the need to show off a little . He stood up on his saddle

reaching up for her arms like he had done many years ago. "Will this

cowboy do?" He asked. She reached down and said, "Well if the cowboy has the

time, climb on up here and ride me like the young Stallion you are." As Matt's

hands reached hers, she kicked a small stone off the rail. The stone hit

Matt's horse, who reared up sending Matt to the ground. Matt landed on his

backside. "Oh Matt, are you ok?" Kitty yelled as she ran to his side. Matt

thought Kitty dropped the stone on purpose, but was not sure. "I am Ok," he

said as he got up and headed toward the jail. He sent Thad out of town, saying

he was all right ,but unable to ride.

Doc watched from his stoop and went to check on Matt.

Doc then sought Kitty out. "You need to stop this. I was going along with it

when you were just teasing him. You have gone too far. He may have been hurt

bad. I am going to tell him, you know." Kitty wiggled, "You are right, I

will tell him I know tonight." Doc asked, "How are you going to do that

without him knowing you knew all along?" Kitty smiled, "Easy, I will take his

pants off." Doc almost asked how she planed to do that, but thought better of

it. He said, "This ends tomorrow."

Later that night, Matt came to Kitty's room. Kitty was sitting at her

dressing table. she was wearing a little red silk sleeping gown. Kitty was

applying oil to her soft legs. "Are you all right?" she asked. Matt smiled,

"Yeah, a little sore. I hear you were looking for a cowboy." Kitty was now

applying the oil to her long neck and and her upper chest. "I am looking for

a cowboy who can stay in the saddle," she teased. Matt sat on the edge of her

bed. "Why don't you come on over here and I will show you how well I ride."

Kitty came forward to him slowly, sat beside him, and took off his belt. He

stood up, unbuttoned his pants. Throwing her back on the bed, he spread her

legs. She put her legs around him. She squeezed hard with her legs

digging her feet into his backside and sending him to the floor in aquatint

pain. "Damn it Kitty, what are you doing to me!" Matt cried. Kitty sat there

innocently. "Matt, did I hurt you? I thought you liked that." Matt got up and

headed toward the door. "I got rounds," he said as he reached the door knob.

Kitty jumped out of bed pining Matt to the door. She pulled his pants down.

He pushed her back and opened the door, as she fell on to the settee.

She laughed as he ran out. Kitty was very tired. She thought she would get some

sleep. She would surprise Matt in the morning.

When dawn broke, Matt met Doc on his way back from delivering a baby. "Hi

Doc, come over the jail for some coffee?" Matt said. Doc: "You and Kitty

fighting?" Matt looked at him kind of strange. "Why would we be fighting?"

Doc: "Well what did she say about the tattoo?" Matt replied, "She does not

know yet." Doc: "I told her to tell you. She has known all along. She

overheard us in the office." Everything Kitty did the last few days now

made sense to Matt. "How long will it take my backside to heal?" Matt asked

Doc. "It would have been healed If you stopped agitating it, a few days."

Matt asked, "will you tell Kitty I had go out of town a few days?" Doc replied,

"I wish you two would start acting like adults, but ok."

A few days later, Kitty went up to bed as Sam yelled, "We are closing, Last

call." Just then Matt entered carrying the biggest saddle they ever saw. He

was wearing silver spurs that jingled as he walked. Matt winked at Doc,

went right over and headed up the stairs. Doc looked at Sam and said, "I am

getting out of town." There were loud noises coming from Kitty's room. Sam

replied, "I am coming with you. By the way, what does that tattoo say"?" Doc.

rubbed his mustache. "I am not quite sure but I think it said "Born To Ride".

The End


End file.
